


End Game (WIP)

by eloqvent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloqvent/pseuds/eloqvent
Summary: Infinity War spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War spoilers!

He was curled up in the corner of a back ally, bloody and holding back tears, nose purple and swollen. Broken for sure.   
"This is the third time this week and it's not even Friday. A record." He said, almost laughing  
"But they were-"  
"Yeah I know, let me guess, he looked at you funny?" he said sarcastically, "'bullying' some kid?"  
Steve opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again, letting out a small sigh and nothing more.  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself" Bucky said, sitting on the ground next to Steve, "you can't save the world by fighting everyone who looks at you wrong."  
"That's not what I'm doing" Steve said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.  
Bucky had no response to this. He never knew why Steve got himself into so many fights. He doubted the possibility that he would ever.


	2. Again.

Bucky scooped up handfuls of orange sand and let it fall through his fingers. Over, and over, and over. Alone with nothing but his thoughts and some orange ground. There was nothing to do here. There was no way he wasn't going to lose his mind again within a matter of days. But he didn't. Months had passed, at least that's what it felt like. Nothing had changed, he didn't even feel hungry, nor thirsty. He had no idea where he was, or how any of this was possible. " _Well, I did miss out on a_ bit _of my life."_ " He thought to himself in an attempt to justify the absurd situation. There was no point in talking, for he would never get a response, only echos of his own voice that floated through the atmosphere. He tossed around the same thoughts in his head over and over. He thought about the amazing technology that he got to see only for what seemed to be a mere second before it was all snatched away from him once more. Thoughts of his family and fellow avengers swirled around his head. Thoughts of Steve. Although the 'world' seemed infinite, there wasn't a soul in sight. 


	3. Company

The hours turned to days, crawling by slower and slower with each passing one. A few times, Bucky wished he were back in the ice, but he snapped himself out of it eventually. He couldn't take it anymore. He was finally losing his mind, or so he thought. Until, a shadow in appeared in the distance. It drew closer and closer until he could make out what it was. The shadow became more defined. Peter Parker. 

No, Bucky was by himself, he must be hallucinating, this wasn't possible. Then again, was  _any_ of this possible? He was at a loss for words in a cloud of confusion, but relived to know he wasn't all alone.

Peter picked up speed, nearly running at a dead sprint towards Bucky. 

"HELLO? HELLO? WHO IS THAT?" 

Bucky couldn't help but smile. Kid looked like an idiot. Peter almost knocked Bucky over when he abruptly stopped and hugged him at full force. 

Bucky's was surprised by this, considering he almost lost his arm the first time he met this kid. But that didn't matter now, Peter was here, which meant there had to be more. 

Peter let go. 

"Hi Mr... Mr, errr-" 

"Bucky. Just Bucky" 

"Okay Mr. Bucky" said Peter quietly. 

"You found any others?" Bucky asked. 

"Not yet" Peter said with a glum look on his face. 

"How long had you been walking?" Bucky asked again. 

"A few hours, or I don't know, it could've been days. I didn't really feel tired so I just kept going." Peter shrugged.

_Days? Days!_ Bucky thought to himself. This was going to take awhile.


End file.
